The Tomoyo Fan Club
by serendip
Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo's greatness is finally acknowledged by Seijou High, with the encouragement of Hiiragizawa Eriol. E vs. T. Oneshot.


**The Tomoyo Fanclub**

by Jae 

It had started out as a joke. The four of them had been sitting in a café, talking about clubs. 

" I like the cheerleading club, but I might try out for the gymnastics club this year. Or do you think I could do both?" Sakura pondered, stirring up the tapioca bubbles in her tea. 

Syaoran frowned. "You'll wear yourself out if you do two clubs, Sakura. I think you should pick one." 

Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran's words, casting a sly glance at Sakura. 

"Well, I would agree, if you weren't planning on joining the karate club. Isn't the soccer club enough for you, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked with wide eyes and sweet smiles before slurping up a tapioca bubble.  

Eriol wrinkled his nose. "I can't quite understand these new fads. Pearl milk tea." 

Eriol calmly sipped his cuppa, earl grey with whole milk and two sugar cubes, while examining Sakura's strawberry pearl milk tea. Sakura slurped her next bubble particularly loudly. Eriol wrinkled his nose, sipping without comment.  She nearly managed not to giggle. 

"What clubs are you thinking of joining, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. 

"Choir club and student council take up too much of my time, Sakura-chan. I don't know if I could add another club. I was thinking of starting a sewing club, though. I just bought a book on quilting, and I thought it would be nice to quilt with other people. It seems quilting is supposed to be a social event," Tomoyo said, resting her finger against her cheek as she strayed deeper and deeper into her thoughts. 

Eriol beamed at Tomoyo. 

"Is there anything you don't do, Daidouji-san? You volunteer at the elementary school. You do set design for the theatre club. You even moonlight as a guest arranger for the flower-arranging club. Really, you should be starting a Daidouji Tomoyo fan club, not a quilting club." 

Sakura clapped her hands, tea forgotten. "I would join that club!" 

Syaoran snorted. "Hiiragizawa, stop teasing Daidouji. Haven't you got something better to do with your time? Like walk off a high cliff?" 

"Tsk, Li-kun, that wasn't a nice thing to say to your elder, was it now? Besides, the tea appreciation club takes up very little of my time. How could you deny me the chance to celebrate our eminent Daidouji-san? Come now, it would be great fun." 

"Just like a shoujo manga," Sakura chimed in. 

Tomoyo blushed and shook her head. "Don't you think a club for Sakura-chan would be more appropriate? She is the only card captor ever!" 

Eriol shook his head. "Daidouji-san, you mustn't change the topic like that. We are lauding you and your achievements. Sakura-san is indeed wonderful, but we can't quite start a Card Captor club. How would we be able to get student council funding?" 

Tomoyo gave Eriol a long, dark look before laughing helplessly. "Oh, Hiiragizawa-kun, you really are such a tease." 

Eriol shrugged in response, the easy smile still plastered on his face. 

"But I think I will start a quilting club. I have some lovely designs I want to try out and I think it would be nice to have some help," Tomoyo continued. "I'll make the flyers tonight!" 

Eriol sighed, raising his hands in mock defeat. "I know when I am struck down by a superior opponent, Daidouji-san. You may have your quilting club." 

The four of them rose from the table. Sakura and Tomoyo linked arms, chatting happily. Eriol was a step behind, pondering something. The light glinted off his glasses, so it was clearly a sinister something. But what? Syaoran narrowed his eyes, his arms folded behind his head. He had better keep an eye on Hiiragizawa. There was no telling what that crazy coot would do. 

--------------------------------------- 

As Tomoyo had promised, there were flyers up next morning, announcing the first meeting of the quilting club. She had even drawn needles and spools of colored thread. Eriol lifted the sheet, trying not to smile. Tomoyo really was amazing, worthy of a fan club. He dropped the sheet. It would be terribly wrong of him. Oh well. Eriol waved his hand, admiring his handiwork. 

~Daidouji Tomoyo-sama Fan Club~   
~First Meeting~   
~First Project- Quilting~   
~So bring your needles~   
~Elections for Positions~   
~4 PM in Room 10-5~   
~Rumors that Tomoyo-sama may appear~   
~Be there or be square~ 

The light glinted off his glasses again. Really, someone had to do something about the lighting in this school. A boy could go blind at this rate. 

---------------------------------------- 

At 5 minutes before four, Tomoyo was in room 10-5 with a sewing basket in her lap. Eriol examined the swatches of cloth Tomoyo had brought with her while Sakura cooed over the patterns. Syaoran paced around the room, clearly uncomfortable being there. 

"I like the sakura pattern, Tomoyo-chan. Do you think it would be hard to make?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo sparkled and shook her head. "Of course not, Sakura-chan. That will be the first design we make. Hmmm." 

Tomoyo held up the design against Sakura, still sparkling like mad. Visions of ribbons and lace sprouting all over the quilt popped up around Tomoyo's head. Sakura blinked and waved her hand at Tomoyo. 

"Hoe?"

Syaoran wrinkled his nose and let out a long sigh. "Daidouji means well, even if she is crazy. Daidouji means well, even if she's crazy," Syaoran whispered to himself, chanting the words as if they were a mantra. 

Tomoyo glanced at her watch and peered at the door. "I think it may just be us four. Oh well. And I had been looking forward to . . ." 

Before Tomoyo could finish her sentence, the door burst open, letting in hoards of people. Ranging from the youngest grade to the oldest grade, male, female, short, tall, slim, stout. There was much elbowing and grunting. They filled the whole entire room. Tomoyo hadn't thought that many people would come, so she had only booked a small classroom. But now, as she felt an elbow jab her back, she regretted her decision. Each one was armed with a sewing basket fairly similar to the one in Tomoyo's lap. It appeared that they were here to sew. She hoped. And they were all sparkling. A lot. And were those sakura petals floating in the air? 

Sakura and Syaoran blinked. A hoe slipped out of Sakura's mouth through sheer reflex. Syaoran scanned the crowd for Eriol. Was this his doing? Eriol leered in the corner, hidden by the large crowd. Tomoyo alone stood in the center of the room. 

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I'm sorry for getting such a small room, but I didn't think so many people would be interested. Today, we will be going through some basic stitches and we will start cutting out the pieces for the sakura patchwork quilt. Does anyone have any questions?" Tomoyo smiled brightly at the crowd. 

One girl swooned. Her neighbors caught her, waving smelling salts under her nose. Others took furious notes. Someone was frantically changing the tape in their tape recorder. Was someone's nose bleeding? And some boys were openly drooling. Tomoyo found quilting exciting, but she never thought she would see the senior year boys drooling. Over quilts. A bright flash of light went off, blinding Tomoyo. Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. It was getting ridiculous. Could they possibly be here to make quilts? 

Her eyes rested on Eriol and yesterday's conversation ran through her head. She pursed her lips, causing more sighs to float through the room. Tomoyo peered carefully at one of the posters. It could have been the flash hallucinations, but she could have sworn one of the signs said Gowa Misuzu for President. Yamanaka Yuriko for Treasurer. Ataka Hiro for Official Videotaper? What was really going on? 

Tomoyo cleared her throat again. "Actually, seeing as how so many people are here, I think I might just take down all your names and get a larger room for our next meeting. There's clearly not enough room to have a proper quilting session at the moment. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Is this time next week all right for everyone?" Tomoyo fluttered her eyelashes almost unconsciously, oozing polite apology. 

The crowd obligingly shouted their assent in an eerily choral affect. They lined up to sign the sheet and slowly filed out of the room. Tomoyo stood by the door, sending them off with a cheery wave. Eriol walked up behind her. 

"Well, that was quite a success, Daidouji-san. Far better than a Daidouji Tomoyo fanclub, wouldn't you say?" Eriol murmured into her ear. 

Tomoyo turned slightly to face Eriol. "Yes, I would say so, Hiiragizawa-kun. I told you that quilting would be quite popular. An impressive turn out. I've underestimated the sartorial inclinations of our student body. You do promise to be here next week?" 

"Of course, Daidouji-san. I will be the first one in the room," Eriol said.  He bowed slightly, the light glinting off his glasses. 

"Oh, I certainly hope so, Hiiragizawa-kun. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Sakura-chan about something. I will see you in the student council meeting," Tomoyo said, smiling at Eriol as he walked out the door. 

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and Syaoran. They were still in shock over the strange meeting and hadn't moved from their spots. 

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, do you think you could help me start a Hiiragizawa Eriol fan club? I really think people don't fully appreciate him. And let's not use flyers. Let's have it be a surprise for him. What do you say?" 

"Tomoyo-chan, I thought you didn't approve of such things. Remember our discussion in the café yesterday?" 

Syaoran practically sparkled at Tomoyo's suggestion. "I'm behind you all the way, Daidouji." 

Tomoyo shrugged. "Let's just say that I've a slightly different perspective, Sakura-chan. Now here's what I want you to do . . ." 

The three of them walked out of the room, deep in their plots. Eriol would never even know what hit him. 

Fin 

Fin 


End file.
